Tod, der große Gleichmacher
by Erzaehlerstimme
Summary: "Der Tod lächelt uns alle an, das einzige das man machen kann ist zurücklächeln." (Marc Aurel, 121 - 180 n. Chr.)


„ _Der Tod lächelt uns alle an, das einzige was man machen kann ist zurücklächeln."  
\- Marc Aurel (121 – 180 n. Chr.)_

„Zwei Ziele mit oberster Priorität. Ich will sie in den nächsten vierzehn Stunden tot sehen", verkündete er ernst und drehte seine halb gerauchte Zigarette in der Hand. Der Mann vor ihm sagte nichts.

Er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er etwas antworten würde. Der Assassine vor ihm war einfach das, was er sein sollte – schweigsam und er gehorchte. Und dass bei dieser Sache kein Geld im Spiel war, machte es für ihn noch angenehmer.

Hydra hatte seine Mittel und Wege und dieser Mann vor ihm gehörte dazu. Er war eine perfekt austarierte Maschine, ein Killer ohne Gewissen.

Er nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und blickte weiter standhaft in die dunklen Augen des Assassinen vor sich. Es tat sich ein Abgrund in ihnen auf, der so tief war, dass er Angst bekam hineinzusehen.

Er versuchte zu verstecken, dass seine Hände ein wenig zitterten. Am Filter der Zigarette war mittlerweile ein dünner Schweißfilm, der sich von seinen Fingern daran abgelagert hatte. Schwer schluckend drückte er den Stummel in einem Aschenbecher auf seinem eigenen Küchentisch aus.

Der Mann vor ihm richtete seinen Blick für einen Moment starr auf die Hand, die die Zigarette ausdrückte und sah dann wieder in das Gesicht seines Auftraggebers.

Wieder musste er schlucken und er konnte nicht anders als kurz die Waffe anzusehen, die der Assassine zwischen sie beide auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte. Pierce hatte ihm zwar vor dem Treffen erklärt, was ihn erwarten würde, aber eine so bedrohliche Geste hatte er noch nie beobachten können.

Auch wenn der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm alles andere als aggressiv war, so war er dennoch angsteinflößend und gefährlich gleichgültig.

Diese Gleichgültigkeit, die Hydra und auch Pierce diesem Mann antrainiert hatten, machte das Erscheinen dieses Mannes immer zu einer garantierten Katastrophe, die mit einem erfolgreichen Abschluss des Auftrags endete. Kollateralschäden inklusive. Aber der Job wäre erledigt und diese Gewissheit brauchte er.

Diese Gewissheit hatte Pierce ihm sogar _versprochen_. Und es war ja auch nicht so, dass Pierce nicht auch etwas davon hätte, wenn diese beiden Störenfriede endlich das Zeitliche gesegnet hatten. S.H.I.E.L.D. funktionierte hervorragend und Hydra konnte ungestört darin gedeihen.

Das war die oberste Priorität und diese beiden Analytiker waren leider nicht von der Sorte, die ihnen in Zukunft noch nützlich sein könnte.

Ihre Eliminierung wäre ein Leichtes für den Mann, der ihn immer noch anstarrte und auf etwas zu warten schien. Da er nicht wusste, was das war, legte er einfach die Hände in den Schoß und lehnte sich zurück. _Pierce hatte ihm schließlich einen Erfolg versprochen..._

Er war nur ein Soldat, ein Mann, der zu gehorchen hatte. Also was konnte ihm als Auftraggeber schon passieren? Selbst die Waffe zwischen ihnen hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Da der Assassine nichts sagte, begann er einfach damit ihn eingehend zu betrachten.

Hydra hatte sich wirklich etwas Nettes einfallen lassen mit dem Metallarm. Er sah damit noch gefährlicher aus, beinahe wie der Bösewicht in einem Comicheft.

Während er den Mann weiter ansah, bewegte der sich nicht einen Millimeter. Absolute Reglosigkeit, fast so als wäre er eingefroren.

Und seine Augen wurden noch eine Spur dunkler, obwohl er das nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie wirkten wie schwarze Tiefen, aus denen niemand wieder herausfand, wenn er einmal in sie hineingesehen hatte...

Sein Herz beschleunigte sich rasant und er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, versuchte sich kleiner zu machen. Es gab kein Entkommen. Er konnte nirgendwo hin. Er war dem Assassinen ausgeliefert. Der Winter Soldier jagte seine Beute mit seinem bloßen Blick vor sich her und am Ende erwischte er sie.

Aber wieso kam er sich so vor, als wäre er diese Beute und nicht die beiden Ziele, die er soeben in Auftrag gegeben hatte?

Die erste Bewegung des Mannes an seinem Küchentisch war ruckartig und präzise. Seine menschliche Hand griff nach der Waffe und richtete sie zielsicher auf das Gesicht seines Auftraggebers.

Sein Atem rauschte in seinen eigenen Ohren so laut wie der Start eines Flugzeuges. Vom Überlebensinstinkt gepackt, sprang er auf und versuchte sich schnellen Schrittes aus seiner Küche zu retten.

Panisch rannte er zur Tür, die zum Esszimmer führte, doch stürzte er gleich nach dem ersten Schuss, den er erst zu hören schien, als die Kugel schon längst in seinem oberen Rücken steckte, zu Boden. Der stechende Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper und kam schließlich erst kurz darauf in seinem Kopf an.

Dann knallte ein zweiter Schuss und auch der traf seinen Rücken, dieses Mal etwas weiter unten. Ein röchelnder Atem war das einzige, das sich seiner Kehle noch entringen konnte und er versuchte weiterhin zu fliehen.

Kein Gedanke war mehr in seinem Kopf, er spürte nur noch Angst. Verzweifelt strampelte er mit den Beinen und brachte sich in Rückenlage. Nun starrte er an die Decke und er begann Blut zu schmecken.

Kurz darauf vernahm er Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. Der Assassine, den es offiziell gar nicht gab, hatte die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet und blickte ihn wieder aus diesen unheimlichen Augen an. Es war keine Emotion in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, nicht eine Regung zu beobachten.

Er war seinem Mörder egal. Im Tod waren sie eben alle gleich, Hierarchien gab es nach dem Leben nicht mehr.

Zufriedenheit machte sich in ihm breit. Pierce bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl und ihn auf angsteinflößende Weise großväterlich wirken ließ. Er ging auf seinen wertvollsten Agenten zu und klopfte ihm gönnerhaft auf die Schulter.

Er konnte sofort darauf die Irritation in dessen Blick erscheinen sehen, doch störte er sich nicht daran. Dieser Wicht, der seinen bedeutendsten Assassinen auf zwei unwichtige Analytiker hatte ansetzen wollen, war beseitigt und Hydra endlich wieder sicher.

Wer die Gemeinschaft ausnutzte, der musste verschwinden. Hydra konnte nur wachsen, wenn es ausschließlich loyale Mitglieder gab. Treue war das oberste Gebot. Und jemand wie der kürzlich Verschiedene schien das nicht so zu sehen, also musste er weg.

„Gut gemacht, Soldat", verkündete er dann pathetisch und ging am Winter Soldier vorbei, der ihn nach der Eliminierung kontaktiert hatte. Die Sauerei, die er hier veranstaltet hatte, war zwar etwas zu übertrieben, aber der Job war erledigt. _Genau wie Pierce es mochte._


End file.
